plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jumping Bean
:For other usages of beans, see bean. 225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Bean Plant |ability = When played: Bounce a Zombie. |flavor text = "I'm more than just a jumper... I can also leap and vault!"}} Jumping Bean is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and has 3 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability gives the [[Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] effect to a selected zombie when it is played. Its zombie counterpart is Pogo Bouncer. Origins It is based on a Mexican jumping bean, a seed pod that is known to jump around due to the small larva of a moth located inside the seed pod, and a long jump or high jump athlete, a person who competes in said sport. Its name and appearance are both puns on the aforementioned plant, as Jumping Bean is wearing a long jump/high jump athelete's suit. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Bean Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Bounce a Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description "I'm more than just a jumper... I can also leap and vault!" Update history Update 1.2.11 * Rarity change: Uncommon → Rare Strategies With Jumping Bean has poor stats for a 5-sun plant. However, its ability is what makes it useful. With it, the player can remove a zombie from the field to clear a path for [[Card#Anti-Hero|'Anti-Hero']] plants to strike your opponent. You can also use it to bounce a buffed zombie into your opponent's hand, returning its stats to normal and wasting all the given boosts. However, do mind that this plant is quite expensive, so you should keep track on your sun and defenses. Against Against Jumping Bean, there is not much that can be done about its ability. However, after its ability activates, this plant can be handled quite easily, as its stats are pretty low. Bungee Plumber can immediately destroy it, along with The Chickening. You can also replay the bounced zombie by playing Teleport. Playing zombies with "When played" abilities like Electrician, Gadget Scientist, or Zombot 1000 makes your opponent think twice before they actually play Jumping Bean, as that zombie can be played again, activating its ability once more. It is highly not recommended to Bounce Jumping Bean, as it can activate its ability again. Additionally, it is very unwise to focus all your boosts on one singular zombie, as that zombie becomes an obvious target for Jumping Bean, wasting all your boosting cards. Gallery jumping_bean_stats.png|Jumping Bean's statistics HD Jumping bean.png|HD Jumping Bean JumpingBean.png|Card Earning Jumping Bean.png|The player earning Jumping Bean after completing the 8th step in Citron's Hero Quest JumpingEffect2.png|Jumping Bean activating its ability Quadbeans.jpg|Four Jumping Beans on the field JBAttack.png|Jumping Bean attacking Zombot's Wrath fireball.png|Jumping Bean being damaged by Zombot's Wrath JBDed.png|Destroyed Jumping Bean Old IMG 0171-1-.png|Jumping Bean's old statistics Jumping_Bean_silhouette.jpeg|Jumping Bean's silhouette Recieving_Jumping_Bean.jpeg|The player receiving Jumping Bean from a Premium Pack Receiving Jumping Bean.jpeg|The player receiving Jumping Bean from a Premium Pack (Pre 1.6.27) Citron_Ally_Pack_Promotion.jpg|Jumping Bean on Citron's old Ally Pack jumping_bean_silhouette.png|Jumping Bean's silhouette JumpingBeanPremiumPack.png|The player receiving Jumping Bean from a Premium Pack Category:Rare plants (Heroes) Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Bean cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants